1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OBD connector protective cover used as a cover that protects an OBD connector provided for a vehicle, and more specifically, to an OBD connector protective cover that allows anyone to simply prevent abuses of the OBD connector by one-touch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles equipped with a computer self-fault diagnosis function include an OBD (On-board diagnostics) connector connected to the computer as means for acquiring diagnosis results using the function. As means for preventing illegal access to this type of OBD connector, an OBD connector protective cover in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5083924 is well-known.
The OBD connector protective cover of the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5083924 is enabled to accommodate the entire OBD connector from an opening (103) into a body section (102), and the opening (103) is closed with a key cylinder (120) and a slide cover (110) so as to disable illegal access (abuse) to the OBD connector.
However, for example, when the OBD connector mounted on a mounting plate of the vehicle is protected by the OBD connector protective cover of the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5083924 to thereby prevent abuses of the OBD connector, three operations are required at minimum, that is, operation of removing the OBD connector from the mounting plate of the vehicle, operation of accommodating the removed OBD connector in the body section (102) of the OBD connector protective cover, and operation of mounting the OBD connector protective cover at an original place (mounting plate of the vehicle) on which the OBD connector was originally mounted, which requires many operation man-hours, resulting in difficulty in simply preventing abuses of the OBD connector by one-touch operation.
Note that the aforementioned reference numerals in parentheses are ones used in Japanese Patent No. 5083924.